


Double Spankings For Double Dragons

by Manicorn



Category: Double Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Bondage, Embarrassment, Frottage, Gags, Gang Violence, Humiliation, Humor, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Predicament Bondage, Sibling Incest, Slapstick, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicorn/pseuds/Manicorn
Summary: Things don't quite go as planned for the Lee brothers when they run into Stage 1 boss Abobo on their way to save Marian yet again. This time he isn't quite so easily defeated—and it turns out he's been saving up some humiliations specially for them!A Double Dragon Neon spankfic.
Kudos: 9





	Double Spankings For Double Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Damaratus. Thanks again!

“Now kiss and _make up!”_

Billy Lee smirked as he grabbed the two stunned thugs by the back of their necks and ground their faces against each other, miming kissing sounds, before clunking their heads together to knock them both out. He left them sprawled senseless on top of each other in a suggestive position. “Need a hand over there, bro?”

He looked to his older brother Jimmy, who was exchanging punches with his own mook. But he waved away Billy’s offer of assistance. “Nah, I got this!” Demonstrating his skills as a disciplined master of the vaunted Sousetsuken martial arts, he grabbed a nearby baseball bat and slammed it into the guy’s kidneys. He hit him once—twice—and then on the third strike the dude was out, propelled head-first into a soda machine. “Home run!” Jimmy crowed. Unfortunately his baseball bat hadn’t been able to take the stress and had splintered into pieces on the final blow.

The two gave a flying high-five to each other—or as they called it, a ‘bro-five’. Their palms met with a deafening clap. “Hell yeah! We whupped ‘em good!”

“Yeah, but man, this is the pits! How many times can Marian get kidnapped, anyway?”

“I dunno dude, but… I say whoever rescues her first gets a kiss!”

“What? Well that’s gonna me then!” Billy said staunchly.

“Heh! Not if you drag your feet, _butt weasel!”_

The older Lee brother snickered as he took off down the street, Billy chasing after him. The pile of unconscious punks and gangbangers was left behind. This wasn’t the first time they’d had days like this. Their mutual friend Marian had an unfortunate habit of getting kidnapped by all sorts of nefarious organizations as part of their evil schemes. But the two brothers always rescued her in the end, and kicked lots of butt doing it!

They raced through the downtown area, trashing any lamp posts or trash cans they came across, and followed the trail of ne’er-do-wells who’d been set as obstacles in their path. Naturally they trashed _them,_ too. They cut quite a sight as they busted heads, both of them sporting stylish mullets, denim vests, muscle shirts, and tight jeans that fit them almost like a second skin. Billy’s clothes were color-coded blue while Jimmy’s were red, purely for ease of telling them apart. They’d also ripped the sleeves off their vests to best show off their guns.

They hadn’t encountered a real challenge yet on their fun-filled vigilante adventure, but their stream of easy fights ended when a brick wall they’d been running past suddenly exploded outward and a huge, over-muscled man crashed through it into their path. “Abobo—!!”

Jimmy skidded to a halt. “Whoa! It’s-”

“-Abobo!” Billy finished his sentence for him.

The Stage 1 Boss was a hulking, bald-headed thug with a top-heavy body that seemed designed solely to support his incredibly large and muscular arms. He had a truly hideous handlebar mustache on his face which made him look like a porn star who’d become addicted to steroids. Spiked leather bands on his arms and wrists didn’t help his looks by adding a touch of leather daddy to his aesthetic. The bruiser was dressed in tight pants and a glaring belt that had his own name boldly written across the front—presumably in case he forgot what it was. Abobo wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, especially after having been beaten to a pulp by the Lee brothers so many times in the past when he’d worked for the dreaded Shadow Warriors.

The gorilla-like man had done one thing right at least; the hole he’d made in the wall would make a perfect shortcut to cut across town. The only problem was that he was blocking it. He stood before the two of them, massive fists clenched, before bringing his arm back for a swing.

“Time for Abobo’s payback!”

The two brothers had just enough time to exchange a quick grin and another high-five. “Alright bro…”

“…let’s give him a spankin’!”

“Yeah!”

They split up, Jimmy jumping back while Billy rolled under the heavy punch. Billy came up on the other side of the brute, and aimed a hard kick at his lower back. But unlike the other thugs they’d encountered, Abobo was barely bowed by the blow. He was too large to be grabbed either, which Billy found out to his consternation when he tried to do that next. Rather, _he_ was the one who got grabbed—picked up bodily by the big goon and tucked under his arm like a naughty boy, rear-end hefted high.

“Huh–?! Hey man, what is–?” He made to scramble free, but Abobo’s huge arm clamped down around him like a vice. “Ghhhk!”

“Oh, but Abobo’s not the one gettin’ spanked today!” The big guy leered down at his helpless target—the rounded seat of Billy’s jeans. The pants were tight enough that each buttock were clearly outlined in denim, a seam separating the twin, juicy mounds. Abobo raised his powerful, ham-like hand up and—

_SMACK!_

“Yow!!” Billy yelped in shock as he felt a hard weight slam into his vulnerable behind. It was hard enough to drive his whole pelvis forward, but Abobo’s big arm kept his body locked tightly in place. “Gah! Whaaaat?!” He craned his neck to see the palm raising again in preparation for another strike.

_WHACK!_

“Aahh! Hey, you can’t do this to me, ya fugly goon! Let go!!”

“Gya hah hah! Skullmageddon told Abobo just how to deal with the two of you! He gave Abobo SPECIAL instructions!” The huge man guffawed as he peppered Billy’s wriggling backside with swats.

“Skullmageddon?! Who the heck is that? Oooooww!”

From his own vantage point, Jimmy had to double-take when he looked up. There was his cocky little brother, held in the grip of the big lug they were fighting, in need of rescue like _always_. That part wasn’t too unusual. What was was how he was held bottom up and flailing helplessly, getting literally spanked. Spanked! Like a bratty punk! Jimmy almost couldn’t hold in his laughter, especially when Abobo momentarily paused the swats to dig his thick fingers into Billy’s pants and peeled them down off his hips.

“Gaahhh! Not bare-ass! Bro, quit laughing and help me out here!” Billy begged as the swats recommenced, this time slamming down on smooth, naked cheeks. The globes were already pink and stinging, and were gonna sting a lot more without the protection of his jeans. He jerked at each blow.

But Jimmy wasn’t gonna let a chance like that go without having some fun at his brother’s expense. He crossed his arms and smirked. “I dunno, maybe I should leave you and ol’ Abobo here to get acquainted, and I’ll go off and save Marianne myself?”

“C'moooon bro! Owww!”

“Hahah! Oh, hey, you know what this reminds me of? That time you couldn’t swing your half of the bill to that rugged tapesmith guy—and he took the payment out of your ass! Remember that? Except he had you over his knee that time instead!”

“Uuugh, don’t remind me, brooo! Youch!”

“Nice _butt,_ by the way!” he snickered at the perfectly-shaped mounds. It was funny how they clenched and flattened with every hard lick, only to bounce back a brighter shade of red once Abobo’s hand lifted off. Billy’s nutsack swung back and forth with every frantic squirm he gave, too.

“Duuude, c’mon bro. I’d do it for–nngh!–you!” his brother begged.

At last, Jimmy’s heart softened to Billy’s plight. As hilarious as it was to see how red his deserving buns could get, he couldn’t let Abobo just keep wailing on him all night. Besides, they were in a hurry. “Okay okay, just hang on–” he called out, setting his shoulders back for a charge. He figured one good running tackle would be all it’d take to knock Billy out of Abobo’s grip, and then the two of them could pound the boss into street chowder together.

That was the plan, at least. What he didn’t expect was for Abobo to see him coming, and to instead adjust his grip around his victim’s waist and then lob Billy straight at him with the force of a cannonball. “MMMPHH!” Jimmy said as his brother’s naked butt-cheeks slammed directly into and engulfed his face. The impact was enough to knock them both back and land sprawled out on the pavement.

“Unnhh… ewww, _nasty!”_

When he could finally shove his brother’s ass off of him, Jimmy had to turn his head and gag and spit a few times onto the road—just to make it clear how grossed out he was. Unfortunately, that gave Abobo sufficient time to cross the distance to them. The massive man was on the brothers before either could get back to their feet. This time Jimmy was the one grabbed, one massive hand encircling his entire upper body and trapping his arms against his sides. He was lifted up that way so that his feet dangled in the air. He couldn’t do anything to stop Abobo from then grabbing his jeans and ripping them straight down to his ankles just like he’d done to Billy. “Gah! Dude!” he gasped as his nuts flopped out into the open.

But he was soon worrying about a different parts of his anatomy as he was flipped over Abobo’s outstretched knee, his toned and naked rear upturned for discipline. He was soon getting a new appreciation for just how big and solid Abobo’s hand was. Each slap covered well over the entirety of his ass as they repeatedly met his bare buns.

_SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!_

“Yowww! Hey man, this is so not cool!” he yelped, “Quit it!!”

He looked to Billy for help, but it looked like his brother was too busy massaging his own red spanked butt at the moment to be much good to anyone. Jimmy grit his teeth and tried to reach back to shield his backside, but the larger man easily caught his arm and continued to rain down blows.

“Owwww!”

“Gyahahah! Abobo punish both Lee brothers good!”

“Argh! Bite me, dude! I used to be your–oww!–boss!” Jimmy ranted—referring to his one-time stint as the Shadow Boss—while he squirmed and ground his hips against Abobo’s thigh. His butt cheeks were fast becoming as red as the rest of his outfit.

By that time though, Billy had finally picked himself back up. Jimmy’s heart fluttered with hope, certain his brother would get him out of this jam. But unfortunately, luck was still against them. The younger Lee had apparently forgotten that his pants were still gathered around his ankles. As he made to rush at the stage boss, he tripped on them and fell face-forward—landing right across Abobo’s vacant other thigh.

 _“Seriously, bro?!!”_ Jimmy roared.

“Oof–! Wait, lemme try again!”

But Abobo simply laughed, “Nuh uh!” and clamped down on them both, locking the brothers in place over a knee each. Then he started to beat on their helpless wiggling asses with both hands like they were a yelping and yowling drumset.

“Owwwwww! This is all your–Ouch!–fault, bro!” Jimmy yelled as he kicked and squirmed.

“OOOOHHH! It is–Yow!–not, booger breath!”

“Is–Ow!–too!”

“Oh, eat my shorts! Aaahhh!”

It only got worse when Abobo picked up a nearby 2x4 and started wielding that against the brothers’ hindquarters as a makeshift paddle. Both bucked and screamed out in pain at the harder surface landing across their already tender, burning globes.

“YOWWW! C'mon man, I’m getting SPLINTERS in my ass!!!”

“Abobo think that the least of your problems!”

“Oh crap Jimmy—he’s right!”

“Huh…? What do you mean?”

“Look!”

Jimmy glanced up through the tears in his eyes to see an unfamiliar screen before them. One which said, in unmistakable terms, that they were definitely all out of continues.

“Hey wait a minute, we can’t have a Game Over already! It’s only the first stage! Owwwww…!”

* * * * *

“This had better be worth interrupting mine and Marian’s date!”

Skullmageddon’s lair lay a long distance away from the streets and back alleys of L.A. where the Lee brothers made their home. You had to make your way through a spacedock, an assault zone, a haunted forest—let’s just say it was complicated. But it was worth bringing them there just for the look on Skullmageddon’s face.

“Why—why, you big fool! When I told you to give them a spanking it was a metaphor! I didn’t mean it literally!” The evil Overlord cackled in delight when he saw the work his minions had done. He beamed. “…Although I must say, it seems to have been quite effective. Look how docile you’ve made them!”

Abobo had delivered Billy and Jimmy personally to Skullmageddon. They stood there naked, having been divested of their clothes on the way, with their arms chained behind their backs, and bandanas pulled across their mouths as gags. They were sending muffled grunts into those gags now, protesting the predicament they’d landed in. Their buttocks, occasionally glimpsed when one brother or the other twisted in his struggles, showed several burning shades of red. It appeared their cheeks had been ‘freshened up’ with another round of hand swats right before being presented to the leader.

Skullmageddon took his time admiring the two bound heroes. They were certainly a sight. Their lean, but hard-muscled young bodies; their tight washboard abs; their powerful, clenching arms; their angry, defiant glares. It was a heady sensation to think that they were all his now—every bare inch of them.

The best part, however, was glimpsed down below.

Both brothers were also sporting fully aroused hard-ons, probably the work of Linda, his whip-wielding dominatrix minion. To compound their shame even further, their boners had been chained together too—Billy’s right up against Jimmy’s—so they had to stay facing each other in a position of forced frotting. They were trying to keep it together and maintain their defiance at Skullmageddon, but what they were really struggling with was not to hump up against their own brother’s rock-hard, pulsing cock!

“Did Abobo do good, boss?”

Skullmageddon licked his skull lips. “Oh, yes!” he breathed, “Abobo did _very_ good! And will be well-rewarded!” He took a deep breath. This was almost too much for a villain like him to handle.

But handle it he would. Striding forward masterfully, he went and almost daintily took hold of their joined arousals, giving them both a teasing stroke as they stiffened and gave more muffled grunts at him. His other hand reached around to one of the brother’s hot rears—Billy’s, he thought—and took a squeeze of red, tender flesh. The Lee brother gave a jerk at that and glared at him angrily, but his look changed completely when Skullmageddon’s clawed fingertip then slipped between his tight cheeks and found the stud’s hole. At that Billy's eyes grew frantic, especially when it poked further past his entrance, just enough to really tease him.

“Mmpghh?” Jimmy asked in confusion at what was happening to his brother’s behind, especially when a drop of pre-cum emerged from his brother’s dick and slid down onto his own hard rod.

Skullmageddon looked between the two, noting how both of them were really starting to properly blush now. And the torture was only just beginning.

“On second thought, maybe my date with Marian can wait… I’d MUCH rather have some fun with these two first!”


End file.
